Resident Evil: Port Real Edition
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: La veille, tout allait pour le mieux. Là, Lancel se retrouvait à fuir des zombies, avec un Gregor encore plus bestial que d'habitude sur les talons et prêt à en découdre. Que se passait-il donc dans cette ville !


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones appartient à George R.R Martin, David Benioff et D.B Weiss.

Résumé : La veille, tout allait pour le mieux. Là, Lancel se retrouvait à fuir des zombies, avec un Gregor encore plus bestial que d'habitude sur les talons et prêt à en découdre. Que se passait-il donc dans cette ville ?!

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°36 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : cent mots minimum, placer les mots « champignon », « luxe » et « table », le personnage principal rencontre un être surnaturel (sorcière, vampire...)

Note de l'auteur 2 : Oui, cet OS reprend allégrement des éléments de scénarios de Resident Evil 2 et 3. Parce que ce sont les meilleurs à mes yeux, que ça colle à mon idée. Je rends donc à César ce qui est à César. Considérez cela comme un crossover ou une parodie horrifique. Au passage, si vous aimez l'humour un peu gras et les Let's Plays, je recommande les Let's Play sur la série Resident Evil des Messieurs Citronnelle sur Youtube. Ils m'ont fait redécouvrir les RE que j'utilise ici.

 **Resident Evil : Port Real Edition**

Comment il s'en était retrouvé à courir dans les rue de Port-Réal, se méfiant de tous, évitant le contact des gens, Lancel n'en savait rien. La veille encore, tout allait bien. Et ce soir-là, un de ses confrères, Frère Merrick, s'était précipité vers lui, en criant pour avoir de l'aide, avant que la Montagne n'arrive, l'attrape et le décapite à main nue devant ses yeux. Et si physiquement Ser Gregor n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre où il avait tué de manière similaire Frère Donnel, il était clair qu'il était encore plus animal que d'habitude. Toute trace de conscience semblait effacée de son cerveau. L'homme s'était approché de lui, tentant de le saisir, en vain car Lancel l'esquiva. Depuis, il était pourchassé par le chevalier, qui tuait tout ce qui le dérangeait sur son passage et qui ne répétait qu'un seul mot :

Lancel.

Et il était clair que cette chose n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, une litanie dans son cerveau :

Le tuer.

Lancel avait fui, en passant par des rues étroites et sombres. Il s'était arrêté un instant, pour souffler, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Ce fut de sa cachette qu'il constata que l'horreur était plus grande encore :

Certains habitants de la ville semblaient fous, ils émettaient une sorte de vagissement, leurs épidermes étaient violacés, et ils se traînaient vers les autres, les armes paraissant moins efficaces pour les stopper. Ils plaquaient les humains au sol et Lancel entendait leurs cris d'effroi, de douleur, d'agonie, alors qu'ils étaient dévorés vivants. Il ne put contrôler son estomac et il tenta de vomir le plus discrètement possible, afin de ne pas se mettre en danger.

Que se passait-il ?!

Pourquoi Gregor était-il devenu si instable ?!

Pourquoi les gens se mangeaient entre eux et étaient insensibles à la douleur ?!

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : et si la ville entière était atteinte ?! Trois options s'offraient à lui.

La première était de fuir la ville, seul. Il s'y refusait. Si des innocents avaient besoin d'aide, il devait les aider, quitte à mourir lui-même, même s'il avouait qu'il avait peur.

La deuxième était de trouver Cersei, au Donjon Rouge. L'endroit était plus armé, plus sûr et la reine mère savait sans doute pourquoi son « chien » semblait enragé. Il y avait aussi des mestres, qui pouvaient peut-être expliquer pourquoi les gens se mettaient à manger les autres.

Enfin, la dernière option était d'aller retrouver ses frères moineaux, ses sœurs septas, pour essayer de faire barrage, de s'organiser. Il y avait aussi les âmes en reconversion dans leurs cellules. Il était hors de question de laisser la reine Margaery et son frère Loras devenir de la viande pour ces monstres anthropophages. Attendant que la horde passe, Lancel établit un plan dans son esprit. Il irait en premier vers ses frères et sœurs de foi. Là, ils libéreraient les repentants. Ensemble, ils iraient vers le château, tout en essayant de protéger et de secourir un maximum de personnes. Une fois au château, en espérant qu'elle se montrerait à l'écoute, il irait questionner Cersei. Une fois tout cela fait, il aviserait.

\- Et si jamais ils étaient déjà avec les autres ? S'ils avaient envahi le château ?

L'angoisse le saisit un instant. Il pensa à Tommen, son pauvre petit cousin, incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Il pensa à son père. Et il pensa même à Cersei.

\- Pas le temps de lambiner... Si je traîne, je suis mort... Je verrai sur place !

Il prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage, agrippa son arme et courut aussi vite que possible vers ce qu'il appelait « son nid ».

 _XXXXX_

Le voyage jusque le « nid » s'était passé à peu près sans encombre. Lancel avait évité au maximum tout bruit suspect ou contact dispensable. Il avait pu constater que les gens qui avaient été dévorés par les autres devenaient eux-même des autres au bout d'un certain temps, temps qui semblait varier d'ailleurs. Il était donc impératif de ne pas se faire mordre par l'un d'eux, sinon, il valait mieux se tuer de suite, pour éviter la douleur de la mutation. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu à se battre, il remerciait les Cieux pour cela. Sa chance semblait arriver au terme de son contrat. Il reconnut au loin le Grand Moineau, qui était assis, adossé contre un mur, tentant de se protéger d'un de ces monstres. Lancel se précipita alors, sa masse dans la main et avec l'élan, il asséna un coup direct et franc vers la tête de l'assaillant. L'être tomba au sol, la tête éclatée, son cerveau, ou ce qu'il en restait, éclaboussant les pavés.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant vers son mentor

\- Oh Lancel... Je suis heureux que tu sois sain et sauf, mon enfant ! Lui répondit-il en tentant de lui sourire. Mais tu arrives trop tard pour moi. J'ai été mordu par l'un d'eux.

Le sang de Lancel se glaça et il sentit son cœur se figer. Le Grand Moineau avait été infecté par l'une de ces choses ?! Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était inenvisageable !

\- Etes-vous sûr que... Que c'est bien l'une de ces choses qui vous a blessé ? C'est peut-être autre chose...

Le vieil homme secoua négativement la tête, un air pourtant doux peint sur son visage.

\- C'est bien l'une de ces choses.

L'espace d'un instant, Lancel sentit le monde autour de lui s'effondrer. Le Grand Moineau allait mourir. Il était condamné. Il ne pouvait pas le sauver. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas sauver une personne chère à son cœur, qui comptait pour lui. Ce cauchemar éveillé devenait de pire en pire. Le Grand Moineau ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était inconcevable ! Pas lui ! Le contact d'une main chaude sur sa joue, posée avec délicatesse sur sa joue, le sortit de sa stupeur. Le Grand Moineau lui souriait.

\- C'est la volonté des Sept, Lancel.

\- Non...

\- Tu es un bon garçon, Lancel. Ton cœur est peut-être même l'un des plus purs que j'ai pu sonder. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, mon garçon. Tu ne peux pas me sauver. Personne ne le peut. Personne sauf les Dieux. Et s'ils ont décidé que mon temps parmi vous est arrivé à son terme, nous devons l'accepter.

Les larmes naissantes dans les yeux du jeune homme le touchèrent plus qu'il aurait voulu l'admettre. S'il avait été ému par toutes les âmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer et sauver, celle de Lancel l'avait marqué. Tant de souffrances dans un être si jeune, pourtant né dans le luxe ! Un cœur honnête mais qu'on laissait mariner dans un bain sale de corruption.

\- Tu dois partir, mon enfant. Pars tant que ces choses ne sont pas encore trop proches. Sauve-toi. Quitte la ville. Fais passer le message à tes frères et sœurs.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, sans vous, pour nous guider ?

\- Vous avez tous des guides bien plus grands. Les Sept sont à tes côtés, mon fils. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te revoir une dernière fois. Maintenant tu dois partir. Je trouverai un moyen pour éviter de nuire. Les Dieux te gardent, mon enfant.

Son sourire ne changea pas, même alors que Lancel ne cherchait pas à lutter contre ses larmes. Il lui laissa encore quelques instants avant de lui répéter qu'il fallait partir. Le vieil homme l'observa s'en aller, sans se retourner et une fois seul, il se leva et tituba vers l'un des points hauts de la cité. Il observa une dernière fois le paysage, adressa une prière aux Dieux et l'esprit soulagé, il se laissa tomber vers le sol.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel avait couru aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. S'il évitait le monde, désormais, si une de ces monstruosités venait l'embêter, il ne cherchait plus vraiment à l'esquiver. Il la tuait. C'était sans doute cruel. Mais même s'il en avait honte, il admettait aimer mettre un terme à leur existence. Ces choses n'avaient aucun respect pour eux. Il n'avait donc pas à s'embarrasser avec une telle considération en retour. Il arriva au « nid », pour n'y trouver que les cadavres de ses amis. Certains avaient lutté vaillamment, la cour était recouverte du sang vicié de ces créatures. Il prit quelques instants pour fermer les yeux de ses frères, adressant un mot rapide aux Sept pour leurs âmes, avant de filer vers les geôles. Il sentit son cœur bondir de joie quand il vit que Septa Unella vivait encore et semblait en bonne santé. Elle avait fini d'achever l'un de ces ruminants à grands coups de fonds baptismaux.

\- Et reste mort, aberration !

\- Unella !

Elle se retourna et elle ut un soupir de soulagement en le voyant. Elle l'étreignit.

\- Par les Sept, Lancel ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

\- Moi de même ! Y a-t-il d'autres frères ou sœurs qui...

Son expression lui confirma son effroyable pensée. Ils étaient les seuls survivants parmi les moineaux.

\- As-tu vu le Grand Moineau ?

Le regard vert de Lancel s'assombrit.

\- Oh non...

\- Je l'ai sauvé d'une de ces choses mais il avait déjà été mordu... Il m'a demandé de le laisser. A l'heure qu'il est, il aura envoyé son âme auprès de l'Etranger.

\- Je suis désolée, Lancel. Je sais comme tu l'admirais. Ca a du être terrible pour toi.

\- J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps à pleurer. Il faut secourir nos brebis égarées. Si elles sont encore en vie...

\- La reine et son frère vivent toujours. Je les ai protégés.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Lancel.

\- Tu es la meilleure, Unella !

\- Prends-les avec toi et va au château. Je reste ici pour retenir la horde. Il doit en rester.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Hors de question ! Si tu te bats, je me bats avec toi !

Unella n'eut pas le temps de répondre, au loin, des pas faisaient trembler le sol, puis un rugissement avant une voix qui tonnait :

\- Lancel !

La septa fit reculer Lancel en mettant son bras devant lui. L'air digne et fier, elle défia du regard le monstre qu'était devenu Gregor Clegane.

\- Tu veux du moineau ? Je vais t'en faire bouffer, moi, du moineau !

Elle lança un pot contenant une poudre, ce qui aveugla le géant. Elle profita de ce laps de temps pour se mettre à l'abri avec Lancel. Elle attrapa une torche enflammée et la jeta dans le nuage gris avant de vite se mettre à couvert. Une détonation énorme résonna dans le corridor et le duo sentait les vibrations à travers la pierre. Leurs oreilles sifflaient. La femme lança un rapide coup d'oeil. S'il était évident que l'homme n'était pas mort, il était assommé. Ils avaient gagné un peu de temps. Unella emmena Lancel vers les cellules. Dès l'attaque, elle avait eu l'idée de laisser les deux Tyrell enfermés. Elle avait pensé que les murs et les portes les protégeraient un peu. Elle avait été d'une clairvoyance sans faille. Ces monstres semblaient être comme une poule face à un couteau quand ils arrivaient face à une porte. Elle finissait par céder sous les coups, mais cela prenait un temps certain, un temps qui permettait de se sauver. Par contre, la religieuse avait décidé de laisser le frère et la sœur ensemble, pour qu'ils se rassurent. Margaery les observa avec des yeux intrigués quand la porte ouvrit précipitamment. Elle tenait Loras contre elle et il était clair qu'il n'était pas en état de se battre. L'hospitalité des moineaux l'avait éprouvé.

\- On a peu de temps. Dit Unella. On doit partir vers le Donjon Rouge. C'est plus sûr là-bas.

Lancel aida Loras à se lever.

\- J'ouvre la marche. Dit-il à la septa

Le quatuor partit, tentant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Les rues étaient désertes mais empestaient d'un mélange de sang, de chair qui se consumait. Même les chiens fuyaient, ceux qui n'avaient pas été infectés en léchant le sang nocif des autres. Soudain, un cri perçant et aigu retentit dans le ciel. Lancel intima à Unella de rester à distance avec leurs protégés, le temps qu'il aille inspecter. Il trouva alors, non loin, une enfant qui devait avoir environ cinq ou six ans. Une créature avançait vers elle, de la cervelle tombant de sa mâchoire béante. Le jeune homme s'élança et l'abattit d'un coup net. La petite pleurait et hoquetait. Il l'observa vite fait. Elle était poussiéreuse et sale, et en regardant ses vêtements, elle était clairement une enfant pauvre. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air blessée. C'était un soulagement. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et s'agenouilla à son niveau.

\- Tu vas bien ?

La petite hocha la tête.

\- Je suis Lancel, un frère moineau. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Sarra...

\- Où sont tes parents ?

\- J'ai pas de papa, ma maman travaillait dans une maison fermée. Et Maman... Un monstre l'a...

L'enfant pleura de plus belle et Lancel aurait presque trouvé son erreur sémantique mignonne, si la situation n'était pas aussi cruelle. Une enfant se trouvait orpheline, sans le sou, et avait très certainement vu sa mère se faire dévorer.

\- Je vais au château, avec une septa, la reine Margaery et Ser Loras. Mon père est l'actuelle main du roi. On sera en sécurité là-bas. Tu veux bien venir avec nous ?

Il lui tendit la main. L'enfant frotta ses yeux et accepta le geste, mais surprit son sauveur en le serrant, passant ses petits bras frêles autour de sa taille. La soulevant pour la porter, rejoignant son groupe, Lancel sentit son cœur se réchauffer à l'idée qu'il avait pu sauver une autre vie de cet Enfer.

 _XXXXX_

\- D'autres personnes arrivent !

\- Tirez !

Kevan observait la capitale depuis la salle du conseil. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer une telle folie ? Et Lancel ? Son pauvre garçon, où était-il ?

\- Attendez ! C'est la reine ! La reine Margaery !

Il approcha de la vitre et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Margaery était accompagnée d'une septa, de son frère, et de Lancel, qui tenait une enfant contre lui ! Il sentit un poids énorme tomber de ses épaules. Lancel avait survécu ! Il se précipita vers l'entrée, où il fut surpris de constater que Tommen l'avait battu. Une fois sa femme arrivée, il se précipita pour l'enlacer, sans oublier son beau-frère.

\- Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur pour vous ! Dit le jeune roi

\- Septa Unella et Frère Lancel nous ont porté secours. Expliqua la reine

\- Tu as toute ma gratitude, Cousin. Dit Tommen à Lancel. Vous aussi, Septa. Avez-vous vu d'autres survivants ?

\- Les moineaux sont morts. Dit simplement Unella. Notre guide aussi.

Kevan éprouva de la tristesse à cette nouvelle. Il ne portait pas les moineaux dans son cœur, certes. Le Grand Moineau encore moins. Mais Lancel les aimait. Il semblait heureux avec eux. La peine de son fils causait son propre désarroi.

\- Où est la reine mère ? Demanda Lancel

La main du roi constata que son fils avait les yeux étonnement secs, le visage dur et fermé.

\- Mère ? Dans ses appartements, avec ses dames, à ma demande. S'étonna Tommen. Venez vous réchauffer et manger, cela vous fera du bien.

\- Je dois poliment décliner, je n'ai pas le temps. Répondit le moineau. Je la pense liée à ce qui arrive.

Les joues de Tommen s'empourprèrent.

\- Je sais que tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur, mais de là à dire qu'elle a causé cette catastrophe !

\- C'est pourtant bien sa Montagne qui me poursuit dans la capitale en hurlant mon nom et en tuant tout ce qui bouge comme si elle écrasait des moustiques ! Répliqua Lancel

Sarra se nicha un peu plus contre Lancel, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était emporté. Il soupira et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je ne prétends pas qu'elle ait volontairement lancé cette hécatombe. Reprit-il plus doucement. Je n'ai aucune preuve tangible. Mais la Montagne répond à ses ordres, ou à ceux de son mestre personnel. Et tout le monde sait qu'il est mal vu car il fait des expériences peu recommandables aux yeux de l'ordre des mestres. Si je veux lui parler, c'est simplement pour savoir si elle a des débuts de réponses pour stopper cette horreur.

Tommen lança un bref regard à Kevan, qui acquiesça.

\- Faites venir Qyburn dans la salle du trône. Ordonna-t-il

Lancel confia Sarra à Unella, regardant ses compagnons d'infortune entrer dans la bâtisse, se retrouvant seul avec son père.

\- La contagion s'est-elle répandue ailleurs qu'en ville ?

\- Nous ne savons pas. J'espère que non. Si ce virus, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, atteint d'une manière ou d'une autre la mer, la propagation serait inévitable.

\- Raison de plus de voir Qyburn. Il saura peut-être quoi faire. Un homme de son génie, aussi bizarre soit-il, trouvera sans doute un remède ou un vaccin, en prévention ou pour les infectés non transformés. Qui sait ? Mestre Pycelle pourrait peut-être même lui prêter main forte.

\- Je suis désolé pour tes frères et tes sœurs, Lancel...

\- Je suis la dernière personne que le Grand Moineau a vu...

Kevan enlaça son enfant, à sa surprise, non seulement Lancel ne le repoussa pas, mais il lui rendit son étreinte. Hélas, ce moment fut de courte durée, car un soldat vint leur annoncer que si Qyburn était bien dans son laboratoire, on l'avait retrouvé empalé contre un mur.

 _XXXXX_

Sarra, Margaery et Loras avaient bien meilleure mine. La figure débarbouillée, mangeant pour se remettre de leurs émotions, ils reprenaient quelques couleurs. Sarra regardait d'ailleurs la table avec émerveillement. Pour une enfant de prostituée des bas fonds de Culpucier, l'abondance de nourriture sur ce meuble avait des airs de miracle et de rêve. Lancel se demanda d'ailleurs quoi faire de cette petite. Il était presque impossible d'identifier son père, sa mère était morte et si elle avait de la famille, à l'heure actuelle, elle était peut-être morte, infectée ou si elle était indemne, avec la situation, s'embarrasserait-il d'une enfant de plus à nourrir ? Ah, s'il n'était pas devenu moineau, il l'aurait bien adoptée ! D'ailleurs, avec la foi militante décimée, leur chef mort, avaient-ils encore un avenir ? La reine sembla avoir lu dans son esprit, car elle posa la question ouvertement. Lancel ne sut pas répondre. Dans le fond, il se sentait coupable. La Montagne en avait après lui, et il était évident que l'homme et les créatures qui hantaient désormais les rues étaient liés. Avait-il légitimement le droit d'avoir voix au chapitre ? Décidément, il portait malheur à tout le monde.

\- La Foi ne mourra jamais. Dit Unella. Mais notre mouvement, lui, me semble moribond.

\- Vous ne comptez pas refonder l'ordre ? Questionna Kevan

\- Qui nous dirigerait ? Répondit la religieuse

\- Bah, toi ! Répondit Sarra, les lèvres tâchées de sauce

Unella eut un petit sourire amusé. Elle semblait soudain plus jeune, avec ce simple ornement.

\- Je ne peux pas, ma petite. Je suis une femme.

\- Bah, Lancel alors ! C'est un garçon !

Lui, nouveau chef de la foi militante ? Il n'en avait ni le charisme, ni le droit ! Il se contenta de dire qu'il était trop jeune, et trop illégitime pour avoir l'honneur de recréer cet ordre.

\- Les hommes meurent. Mais les idées survivent. Je pense que notre guide serait heureux si le Grand Septon ou son successeur utilisait certains de nos principes pour mener les fidèles. Une sorte de compromis. Hélas, les gens ont besoin du faste pour y croire, la majorité en tout cas. Dit Unella

\- Nous ferons en sorte de mettre ce compromis en place. Promit Tommen

\- Et il est évident, bien sûr, que la reine et son frère sont désormais libres. Dans cette horreur actuelle, nos péchés importent bien peu.

\- Mais que deviendrez-vous, Septa ? Demanda le roi

\- J'irai là où les Sept me guideront, pour aider mon prochain.

\- J'ai une fille qui va bientôt entamer son instruction. Dit Kevan. Si vous l'acceptez, je vous enverrai à Port-Lannis, pour l'assister.

Unella haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est une offre étonnement généreuse.

\- Vous êtes une amie de mon fils. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Je paye ma dette.

Pycelle entra dans la pièce.

\- Mestre Qyburn est sauvé. Il reste faible mais il peut répondre à vos questions.

 _XXXXX_

Qyburn ne fut pas surpris de retrouver autant de monde dans sa chambre. Cersei avait même daigné descendre les rejoindre. D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait pas contente.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez foutu avec Ser Gregor ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Une bête erreur de dosage.

\- Vous, vous trompez dans un dosage ?

\- Quel dosage ? Interrompit Kevan

Le scientifique eut un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai littéralement ramené Ser Gregor à la vie.

L'homme sembla satisfait du froid qu'il avait jeté sur l'assemblée.

\- Il est ma plus belle réussite ! Lui qui était condamné par le poison d'Oberyn Martell, j'ai réussi à le sauver !

\- A quel prix ?! C'est un pantin qui hante les rues et qui veut ma tête ! Cria Lancel. Vous avez conscience de la mort qu'il sème !

\- C'est le prix de la science, mon cher. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'elle soit supérieure à la foi, si ce que j'ai entendu dire est correct. Où sont vos dieux, mon garçon ?

Sentant que Lancel allait s'emporter et devenir violent, Unella le calma en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Nos dieux nous imposent cette épreuve pour renforcer notre foi. Nous en sommes récompensés, car Lancel et moi sommes vivants, devant vous. Répondit-elle avec un calme qui forçait l'admiration. Peu m'importe comment vous avez « sauvé » cet homme. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il est hors de contrôle. Il ne sera calmé que lorsqu'il aura tué Lancel. D'ailleurs, je présume que c'est lui qui vous a mis dans cet état. Un surdosage, il perd la tête, vous êtes bousculé et le voilà parti. Et dans votre remue-ménage, une de vos expériences s'est brisée et s'est répandue.

\- Vous avez un cerveau et un esprit bien trop affûtés pour être religieuse, quel gâchis ! Mais oui, c'est un scénario dans ce genre qui est arrivé. C'est la fiole du produit que j'utilise sur Gregor qui s'est répandue. Elle agit comme un champignon parasitaire sur les corps sains.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi il cherche à me tuer ? Demanda Lancel

\- C'est un mystère, hélas. Je pense que c'est dû au fait qu'il a servi la reine Cersei, qui ne vous portait pas dans son cœur.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir mettre au point un antidote ? Lança Kevan

\- Oui. Ca ne sera pas trop long, je sais où est mon erreur, j'ai la base. Mais je suis en mauvais état.

\- Pycelle vous aidera. Décréta Cersei

\- Il sera peut-être impossible de récupérer Gregor, cependant.

\- Qu'importe.

 _XXXXX_

Le rugissement de Gregor fit trembler les murs du Donjon Rouge. Lancel observa le monstre depuis la tour. Son père avait eu l'idée d'attirer le chevalier vers la cour centrale. De là, on verserait sur lui de l'huile bouillante qu'on enflammerait via des flèches. Lancel trouva l'idée bonne. Mais il fallait l'attirer et qui de mieux que lui, dont le nom obsédait l'homme ?

\- Hors de question ! Répliqua Kevan

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

\- Prends avec toi quelques hommes, au moins.

\- Trop de monde est déjà mort pour moi. Couvrez-moi, c'est tout ce que je demande.

La mort dans l'âme, Kevan avait cédé, face à la nécessité du sacrifice de Lancel, du manque de temps et de moyens à leur disposition. Il ne pouvait que prier, lui qui n'était pas très croyant, c'était un comble. Son fils s'élanca alors vers l'entrée. Lancel sentait ses jambes trembler une fois face à Gregor, qui s'approchait , répétant encore et toujours son prénom. Sa résolution resta forte. On comptait sur lui. Il se mit à courir vers la cour centrale. Mais il se sentit projeté violemment sur le côté. Son dos heurta de plein fouet un mur. Il hurla de douleur. Gregor venait de le pousser avec son bras, pour l'isoler. Lancel tenta de se lever, grimaçant. L'enfoiré avait du lui casser au moins deux côtes. Alors qu'il s'approchait, près à l'attraper pour mettre fin à sa vie, il fut stoppé par la voix de Kevan.

\- Ne touche pas à mon fils, espèce d'erreur de la nature !

\- Papa ?!

Kevan l'avait rejoint et il bandait un arc, prêt à tirer. Gregor se détourna de Lancel, désirant s'occuper en premier du gêneur. L'archer ne perdit ni son calme ni sa concentration et il tira une flèche nette, précise, qui alla se loger dans l'oeil droit du géant, qui se contorsionna, hurlant, tentant de retirer l'arme. Lancel profita de cette occasion pour s'échapper. Père et fils partirent en direction de la cour, Kevan se retournant occasionnellement pour tirer sur Gregor, pour le ralentir.

\- Maintenant ! Cria Tommen

Une pluie d'huile brûlante aspergea Gregor, qui hurla de plus belle. Plusieurs archers enflammèrent leurs flèches et le criblèrent. Il s'embrassa, courant partout comme un dératé. Ses mouvements devenaient incontrôlés et Kevan et Lancel eurent du mal à éviter des coups. L'assaut se poursuivait jusqu'à qu'il tombe au sol, calciné. A bout de souffle, l'adrénaline quittant son corps, Lancel tomba à genoux, se tenant le flanc et retenant un haut-le-cœur. L'odeur était infâme. Il voulut rester quelques instants cependant, afin de veiller. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assuré que Gregor était bel et bien mort qu'il accepta de rentrer, Pycelle ayant préparé une infirmerie provisoire.

 _XXXXX_

A partir de prélèvements sur le cadavre de Gregor, Qyburn, aidé de Pycelle et d'autres mestres, put mettre au point un antidote. On en répandit dans la mer afin de lutter contre une éventuelle infection, dans les fontaines, les canaux, les égouts. Les marins eurent ordre d'en boire avant et après embarcation sur leurs navires. Les commerçants devaient les distribuer gratuitement. Les personnes infectées devaient se rendre au château. Si la personne atteinte n'était pas encore trop avancée, elle recevait une dose. S'il était trop tard, après avoir été assurée que ses proches seraient à l'abri de tout, on lui accordait une mort rapide, sans douleur. Tous les cadavres des victimes de cette nuit-là furent incinérés. La capitale entière était en désinfection.

Tommen se montra juste : Qyburn avait causé l'épidémie certes. Mais cela avait été un accident et il avait aidé à créer un remède. S'il fut autorisé à continuer ses recherches, il était désormais sous haute surveillance.

Margaery reprit sa place de reine consort et Loras se remettait peu à peu de son emprisonnement.

Le nouveau Grand Septon accepta de mêler ses doctrines à celles des moineaux, en hommage à ces fidèles qui avaient tenté de sauver des vies en se sacrifiant.

Unella accepta la proposition de Kevan et partit à Port-Lannis pour devenir la septa particulière de Janei. Cependant, elle ne partit pas seule. Lancel et Sarra l'accompagnaient. Kevan avait longuement parlé avec son fils lors de sa convalescence. A ses yeux, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être son fils, et s'il ne croyait pas vraiment, il respectait la foi de son enfant, comme il respectait celle de son épouse. Il voulait que Lancel comprenne qu'il n'était pas démuni, il avait toujours quelque chose, quelqu'un pour l'épauler. Par la force des choses, Frère Lancel redevint Lancel Lannister. Cependant, il n'était plus chevalier. En reconnaissance pour sa bravoure, pour avoir sauvé la reine et son frère, pour avoir largement contribué à abattre la Montagne devenue folle, Tommen l'avait fait Lord. En épousant Amerei Frey, il allait s'établir comme Lord Lancel Lannister à Darry.

\- Ne te fie pas à sa réputation volage. Lui avait dit son père. Ta tante la connaît. Amerei est jolie, gentille, ne manque pas de répartie. Elle saura te comprendre, je pense.

Cependant, Lancel avait accepté ce mariage à une condition : Amerei devait accepter Sarra. Fidèle à sa pensée, une fois redevenu fils de chevalier, devenu seigneur, il avait légalement adopté l'enfant. Si ses beaux-parents avaient crié au scandale, Amerei avait écrit à son fiancé qu'elle était ravie d'accueillir la petite fille et qu'elle s'évertuerait à être une bonne figure maternelle pour elle, qu'ils l'élèveraient ensemble comme si elle était née d'eux.

Cependant, avant d'aller à Darry, on allait chercher la mère et la sœur de Lancel, car il était impensable qu'elles n'assistent pas à son mariage. Alors que Sarra s'endormait, nichée contre lui, Lancel observa une dernière fois la capitale.

Il espérait ne plus jamais la revoir et enterrer cette partie de sa vie, ainsi que cette horrible nuit, dans les terres trompeuses du Donjon Rouge.

Il espérait pouvoir enfin vivre en paix.

 **FIN**


End file.
